


These Unforgivable Feelings

by jebplone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebplone/pseuds/jebplone
Summary: Post-Cursed Child. Albus and Scorpius are now in their sixth year at Hogwarts, and slowly moving their way toward a romantic relationship, whether they realize it or not.





	1. Prologue

"Uh-sorry?"

"That one sounded like you were asking a question! Are you even trying right now?" Scorpius frowned, furrowing his brow at his friend.

"I was sort of trying the first... three? It's sort of hard after a while to fake being genuine, you know. But I _was_ trying, and isn't that what counts?"

Albus wasn't the best at comforting. He was getting better at it, but considering that two years ago was his first major "comfort your best friend" experience, Scorpius was willing to give him a little leeway. It was nice that he had made an effort - albeit a very short-lived one. Not to mention, Scorpius had maybe been a little bit dramatic to attempt to elicit some sympathy from his friend. What he had called a breakup was really farther from that than he would like to admit.

He'd never really been dating Rose, as much as he had insisted he was wooing her. He had made some level of progress, now that she was willing to talk to him. It had taken six years, sure, but she was at least willing to look in his direction. Although he knew he'd be way too embarrassed to speak to her for a while anyway. It wasn't unwarranted for her to talk to him. She hadn't been rude, necessarily, but she'd basically shut him down for good.

"Listen, Scorpius... sorry she shut you down, but it's not like you were dating anyway."

"You still suck at this. Consoling me, I mean."

"I'm working on it, okay?"

Scorpius put his arm around his friend's shoulder. That was another thing they'd been 'working on' over the past year or so. Subconsciously, they were willing to be a little more open in expression. Two years ago, a hug was a foreign concept between the two of them. Truthfully, it made Albus nervous. He was bad with affection, receiving and giving it. He was a little more used to it now, and he could feel the effort behind the gestures most of the time. But it still was a touchy subject, even platonic affection like it was between the two of them. Scorpius often initiated, and Albus had difficult reciprocating without a bit of a nudge. He often found himself with his arms at his side stiffly, with Scorpius' arms wrapped around him from the back, and when he released he expected yet another hug, this time facing toward one another - as if the first wasn't difficult enough.

At first he objected to them, wriggling against Scorpius' arms until he was either let go or had loosed himself. Now though, he was a bit more relaxed. He'd begun to wonder why Scorpius was so insistent so often, but he would never ask him to his face. Once, he'd thought about his mother, which seemed like a decent enough explanation. Scorpius was his best friend. He was willing to let his discomfort pass for him.

"Look, I know you're still just absolutely reeling from this devastating and unexpected turn of events, but we're going to be late for Charms if we don't go now."

"Oh believe me, Albus, I know you could use some charms practice. Don't want to miss that one, hm?" Scorpius thought it was only fair to poke a little fun back at Albus considering the half-hearted consolation he'd received. Neither of them were the best at magic, but Scorpius had managed to perfect his skills a little faster thanks to his father's tutors.

"Oh ha, ha! You know I'm getting a _little_ better!" Albus huffed as the two of them made their way toward the classroom.

"Mhm, I know. You're learning a lot of things this year, eh?"


	2. Charms

"Just concentrate!" Scorpius frowned at his friend whose wrist and wand flicked from side to side in a desperate hundredth-or-so attempt at something they had covered in the past charms class period.

"I am! I've been trying to concentrate for like, the last hour! Maybe if someone wasn't just yelling at me to concentrate, it'd be a little easier!"

"Geez, who's doing that?"

Albus punched his friend in the side of the arm playfully. "Shut it. Now give me like... some real advice! Or is your dad paying a tutor for nothing?"

"You can't make me your pseudo-tutor without even paying! My dad pays good money for those lessons."

"Well, what am I supposed to pay you in? It's not like you need my money anyway-" he stopped himself short. He already knew what his payment would be. He slid his wand into his robes and let out a dramatic, exasperated sigh. "Come here." He stuck both of his arms out. A grin broke across Scorpius' face as he pushed himself into Albus' arms for a hug. Albus wriggled slightly in discomfort, but kept his arms around his friend's back.

"This is a big moment, Albus." Scorpius' arms were still tight around Albus' back as he spoke over his shoulder. "You've never _initiated_  our hugs."

"Is this good enough payment then?"

"More than enough."

Scorpius closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He could smell something familiar in the air, like strawberries. He'd smelled it many times before, but most recently, he'd smelled it in Potions class. Scorpius was fairly adept at potions, and the assignment had been an Amortentia. It was certainly a dangerous potion to create in a school setting considering its overwhelming effects, but the professor had overseen their disposal closely. Scorpius knew of it vaguely, and knew that it tended to smell differently to everyone. The smells came over him in waves - first came his mother's perfume, then a scent that was a bit more difficult to place but smelled vaguely like a new book, and finally, this sweet strawberry smell. At the time, he wasn't sure what the smell really was. He didn't particularly love strawberries more than anything else. It wasn't until now that he realized that it was a scent he was around every day. He didn't know what made Albus smell like that, perhaps the shampoo or soap he used in the baths. Maybe it was just a natural smell. No matter though, he loved it - apparently.

"Uh... Scorpius? You're pushing the limits here." Albus snapped him back to the moment. Scorpius jerked away quickly, turning away with a bit of embarrassment and heat in his cheeks.

"Sorry...Back to the charms, yeah?" Albus nodded in reply. He could sense the bit of discomfort in his friend's movements and he wanted to ease the tension - make it feel relaxed again.

"You're gonna have to keep showing me, Scorpius. I'm absolute rubbish at this spell."

"Yeah-uh- you have to move your arm like this- a bit more of a swish. It's in the wrist with this one though." Scorpius demonstrated the movement with his hand, pretending as though he was holding his wand in it. Albus attempted to mimic it, but found no success.

"Try to lift your shoulder a bit more. Don't think of it like you're copying my movements. You've got to feel it on your own." Albus nodded, trying to clear his head and repeat the movements, only to meet failure again.

"It's no use. It's such an easy charm! Just to conjure some stupid flowers and I can't even get that right!" Anger rose up in his chest. He could barely resist the urge to throw his wand against the floor, snap it in half and throw it in the bin. And suddenly, he felt hands on his back, moving up to his shoulders.

"You have to relax, Albus. It's alright if you can't get it right now. I'll be here until you do, alright?"

A while had passed since they'd begun. Scorpius felt himself moving back and forth, feeling nervous. He wasn't quite sure how far was too far. He was afraid of creating another moment of tension, and both he and Albus knew it.

"Hey, Scorpius... do you think you can show me the motion again? I think I'm not quite getting it." Scorpius nodded, standing in front of him and preparing to demonstrate the spell again. "Er- maybe you could... guide me? I think just watching... isn't working."

It took a moment before Scorpius moved and situated himself behind his friend, shifting Albus' hips slightly with his hand and putting his arm in support of Albus'. He guided his arm, pushing the other's hand with his own. At the end of the motion, a small bouquet erupted from Albus' wand.


End file.
